


Dobré ráno

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Dobré ráno

Jim prudce otevřel dveře a vběhl Sebastianovi do ložnice.

„Sebby! Sebby, vstávej!" vykřikl nadšeně a skočil mu na postel. Obkročmo si sedl na jeho nohy.

Sebastian ležel na zádech. Dlaně si položil na hlavu.

„Sebby!" zatřásl s ním Jim.

Sebastian si povzdechl. Nebyl to sen. Zapřel se dlaněmi o postel a posadil se. „Co se děje?"zeptal se rozespale.

Jim před něj položil talíř s tousty. „Udělal jsem ti snídani."řekl se širokým úsměvem.

Sebastian se podezíravě díval na talíř. „Dovol mi otázku. Je tam nějaký nespálený?"

Jim se zarazil. „Ale snažil jsem se."řekl rychle. Na tváři mu opět začal tancovat úsměv.

Sebastian si povzdechl. „Děkuju."zamumlal a vzal si jeden z nejsvětlejších toustů. Už si chtěl kousnout, aby potěšil Jima, ale zarazil se a podíval se na hodinky.

„Děláš si srandu?!" vyhrkl. „Sakra, Jime, vždyť jsou dvě ráno!"

„Já vím."přikývl Jim. Nechápavě na Sebastiana hleděl.

Sebastian si povzdechl a klesl na postel.

„Chtěl jsem ti udělat radost."

Sebastian pohlédl na Jima. Ten sbíral rozsypané tousty.

„Já vím, ale příště to zkus v šest ráno."usmál se Sebastian.

Jim slezl z postele a s talířem v ruce opustil ložnici.


End file.
